Rewind the Clock
by WinterPrayerOfTheMoons
Summary: Full Summary inside. Rima & Nagihiko are friends but when Rima's parents divorce, she shuts everyone out of her life & trusts no one, not even Nagihiko. They meet again at Highschool but Nagi has a fiancée, leaving Rima heartbroken again. They wed after Graduation and Rima walks home & stumbles upon a Time Turner. She uses it to redo her wrongs & maybe get Nagihiko to love her back
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

Prologue: A kidnap, a divorce and a fight.

**Risie-chan: HELLO! =)**

**Rima: Hey. Who are you?**

**Risie-chan: -_-" I wrote two stories for you?**

**Rima: OH! The annoying girl with her brat like cousin?**

**Risie-chan: *vein pops* I'm not annoying and though she is a brat she's lovable! *smacks Rima with my Grade Six diploma that I earned***

**Rima: Oh. I know who you are now. The one who wrote Red Eclipse and A Month At the Beach. **

**Risie-chan: Yeah. Get that through your thick head.**

**Nagihiko: *sweat drops* Risie-chan/FullMoonSpirit79 DOESN'T IN ANY WAY own Shugo chara!**

**Risie-chan: Oh and all the story is in Rima's POV like she's telling what happened to her when she was young (and I this case just like that) OK? OK! WARNING: It will be boring a bit for the first few chapters, but when Rima discovers the Time Turner it'll be exciting! (Depends on your taste, don't take my word for it, my friend says she loves it, so I dunno.) ENJOY! =)**

**SUMMARY: **

**Me and Nagihiko were best friends after I was kidnapped. But when my parents suggested divorce after many months of arguing, I trusted no one and shut everybody out of my life - including Nagihiko. But when I was in Highschool, I met him again and this time he had a fiancée. They planned on holding a wedding after Graduation and everyone was invited, including me. I don't think he remebered me at all and if he did, he ignored me. Sad and heartbroken, I took a different route home and stumbled upon a Time Turner and I used it to redo all the wrongs that I did, and maybe get Nagihiko to like me back.**

**+++RIMA+++**

I was walking down to go home, when all of a sudden these strangers grabbed me and stuffed me in a car. They then threw me in a unknown house. All I remember was that I was scared, hungry, miserable and cold. Suddenly, the door rattled open and a man came and mouthed me to be quiet. He motioned or me to come outside and I did, wondering what he was going to do. He led to to a huge opened window.

'Run girl. Run as fast as you can to your home. Never, ever come here again and if you get caught, say that you were looking for you mom. Now go!' The man pushed me out the window and I followed his advice, running as fast as my legs could carry me. I was never one for sports, and I don't intend to be now but I had to today. I heard a shot and a scream, but I never stopped running. My lungs were aching, sure, but I was free! I sprinted past a few familiar shops and ran home to our house. It was a nice old fashioned pale yellow house, with a huge pretty garden with every possible flower there. As I raced up the steps, I heard mom and dad crying and yelling. I walked in the door and they stopped and squeezed me in a hug, though I could tell they were avoiding each other in the hug.

'Rima, never leave us again.' Mom whispered. I remember that my eyes widen that my parents were that worried. I smiled and hugged them.

'I promise.' I said. Dad squeezed me tighter.

'We'll find those bad guys okay?' Dad muttered. I nodded, my brain hurtling over the events today and I rushed upstairs, snatching up my favourite snacks.

It was one week after that I was kidnapped and my parents were always yelling and smashing. I always was in the dark, and my funny faces didn't work on them. I grew depressed, until a certain person with purple hair moved in next to us. I hadn't heard of this, but my parents did. When I asked them, they shoved me to the floor and I was involved in the argument. I remember getting very mad and storming past the door, ignoring there complaints. I sat on my fence and I cried so hard, but I was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder.

'You okay?' A boy with long, silky indigo hair asked me, staring at me with concerned honey brown eyes. I wiped my tears away on my pale yellow sleeves and nodded, still sniffling and I hiccupped a bit. And that was the day our friendship began. He then came over to my house and I came over to his house to spend the day and night when my parents argued.

'Hello again Mashiro-san! Are you here to see Fujisaki-san?' The maids chorused. Oh, did I mention the Fujisaki's apparently lived in an old fashioned manor with so many butlers and maids running around?

'Yeah.' I bowed. Three giggled and commented how cute I looked and how I looked like a doll. I gritted my teeth, after the whole 'kidnap' episode, I never wanted to be called a doll EVER AGAIN and my parents despised it too.

They led me pass many corridors and turned a left, then a right, up a staircase and then they dropped me off in front of the door.

'Here you are Mashiro-san.' They giggled and waved, leaving to do work. I knocked and the boy's mother opened it. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember the boy's name. Nagi-something. But I do know he does cross dress due to family traditions. I found him more creepy as a girl, for he was completely graceful, beautiful and elegant and it DID NOT suit him as a boy. Oh well, he is kinder to me as a girl. We spent many happy days as friends, but when I went home is was torture. Loud screaming, smashing and crying were heard ALL DAY LONG. I couldn't even get sleep without putting earplugs in my ears.

Then one day my parents made the most horrible decision of suggesting being divorced. They yelled it at first, then actually quieted down and thought of it. It got so quiet that I actually got scared, and then was when I was little. I couldn't understand what they were saying.

But then they came upstairs and explained to me. I got shocked and dropped my manga. Tears streamed down my face but no emotion shone through. My heart cracked and it froze. My parents took my silence as a yes and discussed the plans. When the boy came and checked on me to play with me, I shut the door on him and didn't let him, ignored the calls and letters, and didn't move to open the door as it was knocked or rung. I officially am making no friends in this world. The world is cruel, I hate it. I trust NO ONE. Nagihiko and me where friends, but it what does it matter. I officially locked the boy out of my life. And he better not return, for I'll have a mental break-down. I guess this is what you call a fight? Nevertheless, the Fujisaki's soon moved out and left our broken family into shattered silence. I didn't even wave him good-bye nor did I say anything to him. They left, with Nagihiko looking back – half expecting my to run out. I almost did, seeing his expression. My heart is officially shattered. I closed the window as they left, me crying and heart-broken as the boy was too. I officially lost everything in the world.

**Risie-chan: I know it's short, but this is just a prologue. I'll make the chapters longer!**

**Rima: You'd better. I demand more.**

**Nagihiko: Calm down Rima-chan.**

**Rima: HOW CAN I? I just learned the cruel bitter past I was set against.**

**Risie-chan: You do know this is a fanfic right? So this is not true, but my fanfic. -_-"**

**Rima: Oh, in that case...*pulls confetti and throws a party***

**Nagihiko: What on earth?**

**Rima: Please review! Questions? Comments? Flames? (Risie-chan: :( Hopefully not...) feel free to review or PM FullMoonSpirit79/Risie-chan! **

**Risie-chan: And please check out my other stories too if you have the chance! BYE! Thank you for taking your time and reading this! I appreciate it! :D *hands out cyber food* (::) - cookies, []} - cakes/cupcakes and OO icecreams! XD **


	2. Chapter 2: FIANCÉE?

Chapter One: FIANCÉE?

* * *

**Risie-chan: OMG I just realized that the tiny arrows (picture a v but turn it sideways to make a cone for this: OO) doesn't work! So no ice creams... :( ****Oh and OCC's anyone? I don't mind! In fact, I'd love them! BTW, a drum roll to:**

**Veronica101: *cries happy tears* I'm glad you think that! :') THNX! !.! (touched) **

**lilarinofanficgoddess: Thanks! :) I'll try my best to update! XD**

**Jacovy: I know, that's how I feel...tsk Rima tsk! :] Don't worry, it'll be better and in the past future (when Rima turns back time) they'll make up! **

**AnimeAdict2000: Thanks! You're a new reviewer...so welcome! :D *confetti pops* and here's the next chappie! :D Ideas are allowed to be suggested!**

**BTW, to those reading A Month At the Beach! And Red Eclipse, I kinda got a writers block, so mind helping me suggest ideas? It'll be greatly appreciated! I'll write down your idea and give credits to you! XD Enjoy!~ ****P.S., who do you think in this story Nagihiko's fiancée should be? NOT RIMA, for this is still before she met the Time Turner. Just wondering, but any of u guys have facebook? I'd like to add u...:)**

**This is dedicated to my favourite authors and reviewers who helped me: lilarinofanficgoddess, Veronica101 and animerockzgurl. Luv u guys!**

**+++RIMA+++**

I turned thirteen and I was in high school, in Grade Eight. I officially moved out from my annoying mother and her arguments and complaints. I was still the Ice Queen in high school. While I was busy doodling on my notebook, the teacher came in and slipped, which the class all laughed at. **(A/N you guessed it! Nikaidou sensei is their homeroom teacher.) **He then got up and fixed his glasses and gestured through the door. A girl who was tall and pretty, with light pink hair and golden eyes stepped out. The boys and girls got sparkles in their eyes, and most of my fan club couldn't help but stare at her. I was losing my title as the Ice Queen, but I showed no emotion. But then someone else came in. The boy from a long time ago, the boy I shut out from my life. He was still the same guy and still kept his hair long and silky. But he looked sad when he smiled at the class. Nikaidou sensei gestured for them to greet the class. Amu came first. She slung her brown bag over her shoulder and her uniform was re-designed by herself. She had on a black belt with silver chains attached on her belt. She had on black school sandals with no heels (there was a rule in school: No heels unless for the Prom or something like that) and with straps on just above her ankles and they zigzagged down till her front. A silver buckle was attached on to the front. She had her long silky and shiny her pulled back into two ponytails and it was tied with a red and black mini rose hair tie. She had on no make up and dressed fashionably, with a red fabric necklace **(A/N I don't know what they are called. I do know that they are a fabric that wraps around your neck once and has frills on the top and bottom hems. It is tied around your neck? You know? No? *sighs*)** with silver chains and skulls hanging from it. She also had this cute bracelet** (the one Kairi bought for her) **up on her arm, till it was just a bit below her right shoulder and it was pinned with safety pins. I liked her style.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Hinamori Amu.' The girl said coolly. The entire class cried 'Cool n' Spicy!' at her except for me and a few of my fan club.

The girls uniform was a white blouse (long sleeved or short sleeved) and had puffed sleeves. We had on a black blazer and a red tie to represent us girls. We had to wear red quilts with black shoes (polish-able ones or ones that are shiny and can be wiped off of dirt, etc), white/navy blue socks or no socks. The boys uniform had on a white blouse with no puffed sleeves (long sleeved or short sleeved) and had on green ties to represent the boys. They had to wear black trousers with black school shoes (polish-able ones) with white/navy blue socks. The indigo haired person came next. He bowed at the class.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki.' He smiled. The girls 'aw-ed' at him and I looked at him desperately, a part of me hoping he'd remember me. That didn't even happen. Nikaidou sensei chose the empty seat next to me for Amu to sit and Nagihiko sat with Kukai. Amu came over and sat beside me. She waved but then returned to look at the front of the class. Nikaidou sensei was talking about Halloween and what we are going to do for the school. It turned out we were supposed to volunteer at our schools very own carnival. We had time to play, but it was mainly for the elementary school of Seiyo kids and for any pedestrians that have money and pass by us to play. The money was for fundraising money to five to hospitals and charities and to buy us a new gym and library, and a new front garden. I rolled my eyes and started doodling on a piece of paper as Nikaidou sensei droned on and on about the carnival. He then pulled out a piece of chalk and started scribbling as he wrote on the board. It said: IDEAS FOR 2012 SEIYO HIGH HALLOWEEN CARNIVAL. A couple of people raised their hands, including Amu. I raised and eyebrow. I really didn't think she'd participate in these kinds of stuff, but then again I was wrong. Nikaidou sensei nodded to Amu.

'How about apple bob? Except we bob for sweets.' Amu suggested. Everyone clapped and I could see even Nagihiko was impressed. Ikuto joined too, and he hardly ever pays attention in class and he never likes to even speak or look at girls, nevertheless congratulating them. So what's with him now? He has a crush? I snickered quietly in my mind and decided to use that as black mail for Ikuto later. Nagihiko raised his hand. Nikaidou nodded.

'How about a place where you show off your costume and we rate it how good it looks? And if you are first then you can go to any games for free within an hour. The second person gets free sweets for within an hour. The third person gets a loot bag of surprises.' Nagihiko suggested. I kind of got teary then, because he remembered what we did when we were little, though he didn't remember me – or so it seemed. I mean, I'm not mad at him for forgetting. I forgot most of his first name! But still, it hurt me when he didn't even remember me. I haven't changed at all when I don't have my façade Ice Queen on. Besides, it seemed like he was purposely avoiding me and I didn't really like that. I think I have a crush on him. I sighed, laying my head on my desk as the teacher rambled on and on. I felt like a love-sick high schooler and in this case, yes I was. I spent the rest of the class taking notes on the Halloween Carnival and what I was supposed to do. I mean, it's better than taking real classes right?

'Ok class! I think it's time to assign your partners and what booths you'd want to do!' I sighed inwardly and raised my hand when Nikaidou sensei suggested the Freaky Fashion Booth. I mean, Nikaidou comes up with the cheesiest names ever, not to mention the lamest ones. And guess who else raised their hand? Nagihiko did. Oh yeah. Nikaidou sensei said the limit was two or three people and he put me and Nagihiko's name together on the board, under the Freaky Fashion. I nearly squealed with excitement, but Nagihiko was a different story. He looked at me and then whispered with Kukai. I sighed and then returned to a gloomy mood. It was too good to be true if he acted like when we were little. Ikuto chose to do Sweets Bob with Amu, Yaya (this hyper girl who was kind and shy) chose to do a booth that you had to earn prizes and get a candy for free with Kairi (how did Yaya persuade Kairi? I thought he'd do something way more adult-like...), Kukai went along with Utau's idea of a Haunted Castle Scare Fest, and so on. I rolled my eyes as Nikaidou shouted for us to begin making ideas with our booth partners. This was going to be a LONG day. Let me repeat: A LONG day.

**October 30th, Halloween Day**

I got dressed up as porcelain doll. The costume was something like Shinku from Rozen Maiden and the girl from Gosick. **(A/N image will be posted up labled: something like Rima's costume) **Scary thing was, I looked more of a doll than either of them. It was kinda creepy, but I'm used to it now. I had a bonnet tied up on my hair, my pink dress was frilly and beautiful like a dress you'd give to a pretty doll, I had my black school shoes on and white above-the-knee socks. Amu lended me her black cape and I had tied it just below my neck.

It was the morning where everyone was in a hurry and forgot so many things everything was in chaos, except for me and Nagihiko. He and I planned everything and got ready the day before. He seemed different from when I last saw him, more strong, calm, serious and not that much joking around. I sighed, just when I hoped we'd be friends. I'm such a fool, for thinking some dear people could be trustful, this _someone _is this stupid indigo-haired freak standing next to me and preparing. I acted mean and ignored him here. After all, he doesn't remember me and I don't want to lose my fan club!

'So Rima-chan,' he began. I shot him my signature death glare.

'Mashiro-san to you.' I hissed back, setting up the prizes. Nagihiko sweat dropped, never mind, he hasn't changed that much at all. He was still scared of my come backs and glares after all, I see. After all, this is Mashiro Rima you're talking about. Duh Sherlock, no need for investigation.

Nagihiko was busy fixing the decoration and I then went to set up the cat walk. The school rented us things we needed for a day, like our catwalk, the cosplay outfits, the maze, the fake houses, some cooking materials, etc.

'So, how much is the price again?' I asked Nagihiko, trying to make a decent conversation. Nagihiko looked up from his decoration.

'One dollar for each person to participate.' Nagihiko replied, resuming on decorating. I nodded and continued to check the catwalk's lights and so on. I failed completely at making a decent conversation. Who am I kidding? I sighed.

'So, who do you like in this class?' Nagihiko suddenly asked me. I felt myself freeze and I smoothly lied; 'No one, DUH.' But in my head I was like 'you'. Nagihiko muttered an hmm and then resumed working. After a few minutes of silence he said; 'My parents engaged me to this girl.' Nagihiko said. I froze again, my heart shattering. My eyes threatened to let tears fall but I forced it back.

'Who are you going to marry?' I asked him, forcing curiosity into my voice. Nagihiko gave my back a surprised look and then replied to my question.

'I don't know, they said I'll meet her tonight at the Halloween Carnival today at Seiyo. Truth to be told, I don't like anyone else. A girl stole my heart when I was little.' Nagihiko shuffled around and then lifted a bin of carved pumpkins to the catwalk and began to put up the pumpkins. I nearly fainted. Was it me? I turned around to check the lights to see Nagihiko.

'Who is this girl?' I asked, keeping the curiosity and excitement down. I kept my back to him in case I was blushing. Nagihiko smiled a sad smile.

'Well, thing is, I don't remember her name or her families name. I know that she shut me out because of her parents divorce and when I left, I saw her peeking from the window. She kinda looks like you, now that you mention it.' Nagihiko muttered, looking at my back. I took a deep breath – it was me!

'Is that so?' I asked. Nagihiko muttered a 'yup' and then looked at the empty crate.

'I guess we're done.' Nagihiko said louder, looking over at our work. We stood there and admired the catwalk and the booth.

Nagihiko, dressed up as Kazuyo from Gosick too, (pure coincedence, I swear! Though me and Nagihiko did love the anime...) went outside for a break. The girls were flirting with him when he walked out of the Freaky Fashion booth and they already formed a fan club. Hah, I'd like to see their faces when he announces he has a fiancée. They won't be heartbroken, just shocked and angry and 'are you kidding?' faces on. I was walking to the Sweet Bob booth to check on Amu (my new best friend) when I saw Ikuto teasing Amu. Aw, I was right. He's got a crush! Amu was dressed up as the cat girl (it's name was Ichigo? I dunno) from Mew Mew Power. Perfect match, the girl and Amu both have pink hair after all. I walked up to them. Me and Nagihiko were finished setting up, so we and the others had at least two hours before the pedestrians and elementary students come.

'Ikuto! Stop teasing me and just get on with setting up the candy apples!' Amu hissed in vain, trying to get rid of him. Ikuto had his head on Amu's shoulder, right next to her neck. Amu was blushing and dropped her newly wrapped candy apple (the string is where you can snatch it) and plopped it in the water. Ikuto persuaded to tease her how she was a kitten and so on. Ikuto was dressed up as a pirate, very realistic. **(A/N think of his Seven Seas Treasure chara-change) **

Amu had somehow made her hair shorter, reaching her shoulders, without cutting it. I dunno how, but then again Amu is a person with talented fingers. She could probably give me the weirdest hair style on earth and it'll look good because Amu made it. That's just how it is. Her fake tail had a bell and it rang every few seconds as she moved. I had a headache already.

'Sorry to interrupt your love quarrel guys, but can I speak to Amu?' I asked, smirking. Ikuto's eyes widened and Amu blushed ten shades of red.

'RIMA!' Amu cried, knowing that I knew her secret and I might burst it out. I smirked even more, tempted to. You see, Amu loved Ikuto, and I think Ikuto does too. I motioned for her to come and she did.

'What is it?' Amu asked, tossing a wrapper at Ikuto. 'Go wrap the candies I was about to wrap!' Amu called to Ikuto. He smirked and grabbed the wrapper in thin air and proceeded to wrap the candies.

'Wow, someone's pushy.' I commented as Amu returned to look at me. I cocked my head to one side.

'You know, I think Ikuto also L-O-V-E's you.' I whispered. Amu sighed and shrugged.

'I don't know. Ask him, I don't know him as well as you do. After all, I've only been here for two days.' Amu answered and with that, she waved and went back. I sighed, I had to play the cupid to get them together? UGH, can't someone do that for me and Nagihiko? GRR...

'Tsukiyomi! Over here!' I called. Ikuto and I weren't exactly on good terms either, more like contests of glaring and so on. He came when Amu nodded for him to go.

'What? Make it quick chibi.' Ikuto retorted. I rolled my eyes.

'I know you love Amu.' I whispered. Ikuto's eyes widened and then he resumed normal, though I could tell he was nervous. Never underestimate Rima Mashiro, Sherlock, or else you'd regret that I could see through you and your facade, poker faces and acts.

'How so?' he whispered. I smirked.

'Amu loves you too. Ask her out.' I said and with that, I winked and left, of to my other friends.

**Risie-chan: :) hope you enjoy. XD **

**Rima: Ikuto loves Amu, Amu loves Ikuto *chants in a sing-song-y voice***

**Ikuto: Hey!**

**Amu: *blush* RIMA!**

**Rima: *runs away with Ikuto and Amu (Rima: Amuto LOL) at her trail* **

**Risie-chan: *sweat drops* =_=" talk about cat and mouse.**

**Utau: *steals microphone* BYE! R&R before I get killed by stealing!**

**Risie-chan: *death aura* UTAU, YOU KNOW HOW I HATE PEOPLE STEALING MICROPHONES FROM ME... *death glare***

**Utau: *cowers and sweat drops* SAVE ME! *runs with me on her trail***

**Audience: R&R so Utau won't die a sad fate *in unison* **

**Rima: Till next time! *waves* **


End file.
